Mikage Hiiragi
|kanji= 御影柊 |romanji= Mikage Hīragi |Rasse = Mensch |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Lila |Status = Verstorben † |Alias = Cinderella, Ella und die Falsche Rosen Prinzessin |Aktuell= Keinen |Davor = Lila Grau Silber Gold |Manga Debut= Punishment 16 |Japanische Stimme= Unbekannt (Drama CD) }}Mikage Hiiragi (御影柊, Mikage Hīragi) ist eine sehr unscheinbare Klassenkameradin von Anis und Kaede. Doch es stellt sich heraus das Mikage die Falsche Rosen Prinzessin, auch genannt Cinderella ist. Sie befehligt die Lilane, Graue, Silberne und Goldene Rose. Ihre Waffe ist eine riesige Sense. Aussehen left|178pxMikage hat lilanes Haar, die sie als Schülerin immer zu zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen trägt. Wenn sie als Ella auftritt trägt Mikage zwei hohe Zöpfe. Diese sind gelockt. In der Schule trägt sie eine runde Brille und die Schuluniform. Als Ella trägt sie keine Brille und ein schönes Kleid, mit langen Ärmeln (siehe l.). Sie hat auch eine Art Rosenbrosche, doch ist es eine kleine Rose, wie Anis sie an einem Stoffband, die an einem Kragen festgestckt ist. Persönlichkeit Mikage ist als Schülerin sehr, sehr schüchtern und hat eigentlich so gut wie keine Freunde. Als sie mit Anis und Kaede in Kunst zusammen arbeitet malt sie auch Anis Bild von Kaede. Auf dem Date mit Kaede scheint sie zwar sehr glücklich zusein, ist aber immer noch sehr zurück haltent. Als Ella ist sie so gut wie das Gegenteil. Sie ist nich mal mehr richtig schüchtern, eher selbstbewusst. Und sie scheint wie besessen von Kaede zusein. Den Satz den sie am öftesten wieder holt ist »Ich will ihn« bzw. »Ich will Kaede«. Mikages letzter Wunsch ist es, obwohl sie mit Anis verfeindet ist, Anis Freundin zusein. Die Mädchen aus Anis Klasse haben sie als "frenemy" bezeichnet. Rosenprinzessin Kräfte Mikage kann als Ella eine große Sense beschwören. Mit dieser Sense bestraft sie im Auftrag von Schwartz, ihrem Erschaffer, die falschen Rosenritter, wenn diese Fehler begehen. Beziehung zu ihren Rosenrittern Schwartz Yamamoto Schwartz ist für sie wie ein Vater. Jedoch verspürt sie sehr große Eifersucht gegenüber Anis, da sie spürrt, dass Schwartz Anis seine Adoptivtochter wie seine richtige Tochter liebt. Und Mikage will, dass er sie auch so liebt, obwohl sie weis, dass sie nicht seine Tochter sondern nur ein Wesen ist, dass er für seine Zwecke und damit er seine kleine Tochter beschützen kann, geschaffen hat. Shiden Fujinomiya Shiden ist ihr zwar sehr loyal und folgt ihr aufs Wort, jedoch kann sie keine Beziehung zu ihm Aufbauen, weder eine Freundschaftliche, noch Romatische. Yocteau Yocteau macht sich zum großteil nur über Mikage lustig und verfolgt nur seine eigenen Ziele. Mikage kann ihn nicht besonders gut leider, da er immer sehr sakastisch und gemein ist. Haruto Kisugi Man erfährt nicht so wirklich welche Beziehung Mikage zu ihm hat, da er am Anfang der Story vorkam, in den Szenen in denen sie nicht vorkam und genau vor ihrem ersten Auftreten verschwand und erst zum Ende des Manga wieder auf taucht. Sie schienen jedoch keine Besonders gute Beziehung zu einander gehabt zu haben, dies könnte auch mit seiner Beziehung zu Anis zu tun haben. Beziehung zu der anderen Rosenprinzessin Anis Yamamoto: Es wird sehr schnell klar, dass Mikage sich wünscht genau so zu sein wie Anis, vielleicht sogra noch besser zu sein als sie. Sie möchte Kaedes Geliebte sein, doch dieser hat nur Augen für Anis, es macht sie sehr wütend und eifersüchtig. Jedoch kurz bevor Mikage stirbt, erkennt sie, dass egal wie böse sie war Anis immer zu ihr gehalten hat und eine richtige Freundin war. Von den Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse wird Mikage als "frenemy" bezeichnet, nachdem sie Kaede geküsst hat, doch Anis glaubt an das gute in Mikage. Beziehung zu anderen Rosenrittern Kaede Higa: Mikage scheint sehr vernarrt in Kaede zu sein, jedoch ist unklar ob sie in tatsächlich liebt, oder ob sie ihn einfach nur wie ein Gegenstand besitzen möchte, nur damit Anis ihn "nicht besitzt". Kaede ist zwar freundlich zu ihr, jedoch auch sehr distanziert und redet eigentlich nur mit ihr, weil Anis es ihm befiehlt. Außerdem bemerkt er eines Tages, dass Mikage und Ella ein und die selbe Person sind. Das verschlechtert seine Beziehung zu ihr noch weiter, und als er es ihr sagt, dass er wüsste wer sie wirklich war, küsste sie ihn. Es verschlechterte nicht nur Mikages Ruf, sondern gab ihn auch den Playboy ruf unter den Jungen, was ihn gar nicht zu gefallen schien, da er in Anis verliebt ist. Seiran Asagi: Zu Seiran hat sie keine besondere Beziehung, jedoch gehört er mit zu ihren Feinden, da er einer von Anis Rosenrittern ist. Mutsuki Kurama: Mutsuki zählt zu einen ihrer Feinde, sie hat jedoch sonst keine besondere Beziehung zu ihm. Mitsuru Tenjoh: Er ist auch einer von Mikages Feinden, jedoch hat sie auch zu ihm keine Besondere Bindung, jedoch müsste sie ihn noch weniger mögen als, die anderen Rosenritter, da er dazu noch anführer der Tenjoh-Familie ist und somit einer von Schwartz größten Feinden. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren: Itsushi Narumi: Itsushi ist ihr, Anis und Kaedes Geschichtslehrer. Sie scheint zu wissen, dass er zu Anis "gehört" und somit zu einen ihrer Feinde. Ninufa: Es scheint so als würde Mikage Ninufa nicht kennen, da er sobald sie einen Auftritt hat verschwindet . Idel Suzumura: Idel ist einer von Schwartz geschaffenen falschen Rosenrittern, jedoch im gegensatz zu Mikages Rosenrittern ohne Vertrag. Idel kann Mikage nicht sehr gut leiden und scheint in irgendeiner weise Angst vor ihr zu haben, da sie ihn und Yakoh bestraft, wenn sie irgendetwas verbotenes tun. Yakoh Hasuzaki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Rosenprinzessin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Kiss of Rose Princess Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Hauptcharakter